


Deathwy Wove

by PureDiscordHell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote this in like fifteen minutes, I'm joking, M/M, brief mention of death, hey it's another cringe fic, my proudest creation, owo angst, squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDiscordHell/pseuds/PureDiscordHell
Summary: I can't write a summary in OwO because I might combust so here we go: Roman and Virgil were walking down the street, going home after date night when a mugger tried to rob them. It was dark and nobody else was out, and something went terribly wrong. Roman got hurt and Virgil is left alone to cry over his dying loved one. This story takes place after Roman gets stabbed.





	Deathwy Wove

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't remember how this hellfic came into creation, but here it is. As usual, enjoy.

The fact that the wove of his wife was waying on the fwoow, gasping fow aiw that wouwdn’t come into his wungs, weawwy tugged at his heawtstwings. Viwgiw sucked in a deep bweath, twying to bwink the teaws fwom his eyes- Roman shouwdn’t have to see him cwy. Roman was awweady cwying- as much as he couwd, anyway.

Roman gwasped Viwgiw’s weft hand to his heawt tightwy, stwaining his voice to be heawd. He wanted to say something weawwy impowtant, and he couwdn’t do that if he was dead.

Viwgiw weaned down, taking in anothew shaky bweath. “What is it, Roman?”

Roman wicked his wips, cwosing his pwetty bwown eyes fow a moment, awmost as if he wewe steewing himsewf fow the pain that speaking wouwd cause him. Viwgiw sighed deepwy, cawding his fwee hand thwough his boyfwiend’s haiw. Roman seemed to wewax instantwy in the touch, which onwy made Viwgiw’s heawt cwench tightwy even mowe.

Roman opened his eyes aftew a few seconds, and Viwgiw weaned down to pwace a chaste kiss to his fowehead. Roman smiwes weakwy, and opens his mouth to speak.

“I wove you so much, sweetheawt, you know that?” He gwitted his teeth. “Don’t you fowget that, evew.” He fixed Viwgiw with a stewn gaze. “You got that, emo disastew? I wove you.”

Viwgiw nodded, choking back a sob. “I know, Roman. I know.” Teaws wewe fawwing off of both boy’s cheeks. “I wove you too, dwama queen. I wove you so, so much.” He wiped a few teaws off of roman’s cheek. “I wove you, Pwince Chawming. Don’t you fowget that, eithew.”

A smiwe of contentment made its way onto Roman’s face, and a deep sense of dwead seeped it’s way into Viwgiw’s stomach. He didn’t want to say goodbye. This was too soon. He had so much to say to the man waying down in fwont of him. So many nicknames fow him that he nevew got to say. Smaww acts of wove that he nevew got to do- that he’ww nevew get to do evew.

Roman wouwd nevew caww him his ‘way of dawk sunshine’ again. He’d nevew caww Roman ‘sweeping beauty’ evew again. They’d nevew have mowe tickwe fights. They wouwd nevew get to have ice cweam fow bweakfast and pancakes fow dinnew on theiw biwthday.

Roman weaches up and cups his fwee hand- now fwee fwom cwutching his wound- on Viwgiw’s cheek. Viwgiw weans into the touch, waying a hand gentwy on the one fwaming his cheek.

The time fow goodbyes has come. It’s gone. Roman and Viwgiw both knew it. They wocked eyes, and so much fiewce wove and suppowt fow one anothew passed thwough them that it huwt them.

So Viwgiw sat thewe, cwutching the wove of his wife tightwy in his awms as he dwew his wast bweath. And if he bwoke down at being weft awone in the cweuw wowwd that was eawth, thewe was nobody awound to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Discord server in case you want to yell at me about any of my fics, and where we discuss ideas for the next cringe fic.  
> https://discord.gg/ZbGFEuy  
> Hope to see you guys soon- or maybe not.


End file.
